Teen Titans Headcanons Oneshots
by Yessica-N
Summary: A story of various oneshots based around different headcanons found on tumblr or send to me. Various characters, genres and pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**These are just based on headcanons either found on tumblr or send to me...  
**

 **Headcanon** : Despite being a hero, Beast Boy still needs Cyborg to come with him when he wants to get an M rated video game. Cyborg doesn't let him forget it.

 **Characters:** Beast Boy, Cyborg (also Starfire, Raven & Robin)  
 **Genre:** Humor, friendship

* * *

Today was _the_ day. Beast Boy had waited 3 months for this event, even setting his alarm clock for the first time in forever. He was also supposed to set it for training sessions, but he usually just didn't and one of the other Titans would come drag him from his bed.

But this time was different. Super Mortal Slash Ninja Attack 3 was launching today, the new installment in BB's favorite video game series in like... ever.  
Gore, special attacks, a co-op mode allowing him to beat the crap out of Rob and Cy (or on occasion have the crap beaten out of him).

What more could a guy want?

There only was one little problem. The game was rated 18 and up, and no shapeshifting in the world would pass Beast Boy as an adult. In fact, there was only one person in the tower who wasn't technically a minor anymore, and that was Cyborg.

Meaning, Beast Boy would have to get a favor from him. And knowing the half-robot, he would have to do something in return. He could only hope it was something that he could live down.

Not like last time. Raven still mentioned that debacle. Not to mention it took him ages to get that stain out of the ceiling.

As he entered the main living area, Beast Boy saw several of the other Titans were already up and about, rubbing sleep from their eyes and yawning after a full night of rest.

It had been a while since they had an entire night not interrupted by some criminal or another getting up to no good. It probably meant the baddies of Jump City were planning something new, but for now it just meant no work for the Titans.

Which was fine by Beast Boy, thank you very much.

Raven sat on the couch, a cup of green tea and a good book close at hand. Starfire was hovering in the kitchen, cooking up a Tameranian style breakfast.

Robin and Cyborg were sitting at the table, eating their own food. None of them much tried Starfire's culinary experiments anymore. Besides it being utterly disgusting and possibly lethal, they were actually physically unable to digest some of it.

Beast Boy jumped up on the chair closest to his target, taking a deep breathe to start pleading his case.

"You want me to take you to buy some adult video game again, don't you?" The cyborg said, before BB could get a word out. The older teen looked incredibly too smug about it.

"I-uh...How did you..." The changeling looked slightly taken aback he had been so easily seen through. But it wasn't the first time they went through this routine.

"I play Super Mortal Slash Ninja Attack as well, remember." Cyborg said, raising the eyebrow above his human eye. "We'll go get it. Let me just finish my breakfast."

Cy grabbed his beef sandwich and went to take another bite, but pulled back at the last second with a mischievous smile. "But you do have to take over my dish duty tonight."

Beast Boy opened his mouth again to protest for a lighter sentence, but closed it immediately. Just do the dishes? Once? Heck yes, he was up for that.

"Dude, you got yourself a deal!"

* * *

The game store wasn't exactly overrun, but you could still say it was a worthy show-up.

SMSNA 3 had a small but devoted fanbase and it looked like the majority had shown up to get the newest installment of the game early.

After waiting for 30 minutes in front of the store itself before it opened, and another 20 minutes standing in line for the actual buying, Beast Boy was positively bouncing in anticipation.

Finally they reached the front of the line, with a bored looking sales clerk sitting behind his counter, which BB was gripping quite tightly.

"We-came-for-Super-Mortal-Smash-Ninja-Attack-3-please!" The teen managed to bring out without taking a breathe in between. The clerk did not seem impressed.

"You need a parent or-" He began, something he had probably said a million of times over and possibly rehearsed at home.

Cyborg stepped up and laid a hand on his teammate's shoulder. "I'm sorry, sir. My little brother gets a bit hyper-active if he's had to much sugar." He said smoothly.

Beast Boy fumed and would have kicked Cy in the shin, hadn't he known the older teen would not feel it anyway.

"Of course..." The clerk still sounded like he was very much dead on the inside. "If you could just show me an identification...?"

Cyborg pulled out his ID and laid it on the counter, on which BB had already dropped all his savings he had gathered to afford the game.

The man looked at it for a second and then nodded, reaching under the desk to grab a copy of the game. "Here you go, mister Victor Stone." He said in monotone.

Beast Boy eagerly grabbed it, already moving towards the door. "Come on, VicVic. We need to try the game." he cheered. Cyborg ground his teeth at the nickname but let is slide.

* * *

The sun was setting and the air was staring to cool. After a beautiful summer day, Jump City was getting ready for a refreshing night's rest.

It had been a great day indeed, for every inhabitant except the five that made up the Teen Titans.

Cy and BB had barely made it back to the T-tower before the alarm went off, signaling a criminal activity. In this case, a burglary on a jewelry store by the Hive 5.

Normally, this would barely take the teen superheroes a couple of hours to solve, but in this case it wasn't to be. Instead, they found themselves being led on a merry chase around the city well into evening, and they just arrived back at the tower by diner time.

Luckily for them, the food itself had been mostly prepared that morning already, and it took them only a couple of minutes to sufficiently prepare everything.

And then, finally, FINALLY, Beast Boy could enjoy his game. This had surely been the longest day of his life.

He was just about to jump from his chair and rush to the gamestation, when Cyborg grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

"Oh no you don't, Green Bean." There was obvious joy in his voice. "Forgot our deal?"

"Right, Right." The changeling waved his hands apologetically. "I'll do it right now. Shouldn't take more than a few-"

His voice died away as he actually saw the pile of dirty plates and pots littering the sink. It looked like a veritable biochemical hazard in there...

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention..." Cy piped up. "Starfire cooked diner today. And you know how it gets when she actually makes earth cuisine. Tastes great, but leaves a terrible mess."

He picked up a cooking pot and turned it upside down. Instead of dripping out, as any normal tomato sauce should have done, the substance seemed baked _into_ the surface of the pot.

"Have fun. I'll just get a head start at learning all the secret combos in the game, so I'll kick your butt even harder later..." There was some real sadistic glee in the older teens voice now, and this time Beast Boy did kick him in the shin when he walked by.

Not that it did anything except make his big toe hurt.

* * *

 **Please review if you liked it.  
**  
 **Also, if there are any particular head canons you like me to consider, feel free to let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Headcanon:** Cyborg insists the team keep a loaded shotgun in the med lab at all times, just in case...  
 **  
Characters:** Robin, Cyborg  
 **Genre:** Humor, Silly

* * *

"All right, you're all patched up."

The Boy-Wonder inspected the bandage around his forearm. It had really been a stupid way to get injured, get thrown through a freaking window and end up with glass in his right arm.

Of course, the Titans never go to the hospital. Besides the obvious fact that all of them besides Robin himself weren't 100% human (anymore), so the doctors wouldn't even know how to patch them up, it was always such a hassle to explain.

Most people living in Jump City were aware of who the Teen Titans were, but doctors were so invasive, asking questions and performing tests. Robin didn't think he ever had been in a hospital after his birth. He surely couldn't remember if his parents took him to one, and his old mentor Batman wasn't really the type to heed professional healthcare either.

"Thanks, Cy." He said, flexing his arm muscles and feeling a slight burn, but overall he wasn't too worse for wear.

The tower was decked out with a fully functional medical bay, and besides top notch technology, every Titan had at least minimal first aid knowledge.

The robotic teen started putting away the various medical supplies, disposing of the bloody gaze pads and disinfecting the tweezers.

Robin got up from his seat to help put some of the things away. In the processes, he inadvertently opened one of the side-closets, and was stopped dead in his tracks.

"Uhm.. Cy? Why is there a shotgun in here?"

The older teen turned around, no surprise on his features at all. "Zombies." He simply answered.

Since Robin still seemed completely flabbergasted, he went on. "It's in case one of you turns brain-eater on me. A man needs to cover his bases."

The leader just stowed away whatever he had been holding and closed the cupboard again.

"What could possibly make you think something like that would ever happen?"

"Rob, we've already faced living puppets, a crazy pie woman, an interdimensional demon and god knows what else." Cyborg counted them out on his fingers as he went. "Why would zombies be so impossible?"

Robin raised an eyebrow as he realized he didn't actually have a satisfactory answer to that.

"And I've seen enough movies to know the drill." Cyborg went on. "Finding a cure ain't never going to happen in time. You need to be genre-savvy and just aim for the head."

Robin was still too stupefied to actually respond, and by the time he could, Cyborg had already left the room.

For a moment he considered taking the shotgun and hiding it away somewhere else, maybe the evidence room, but in the end he decided not to.

After all, you never know what could happen in a place like Jump City.

And should the zombie apocalypse ever commence, Cyborg is definitely the guy you want to stick with.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Feel free to send me your headcanons!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Headcanon** : Dick Grayson only cried twice in his life: once when his parents were killed, and once when his daughter was born.

 **Characters:** Robin, Starfire, Mar'i Grayson  
 **Paring:** Robin/Starfire  
 **Genre:** Angst, emotional

* * *

Dick Grayson only cried twice in his life.

The first time, it were tears of anguish.

He would always sit in the audience, every single time his parents would preform. You may think it got boring, but he was young and eager and loved seeing his parents do their acrobatics high up in the circus tent.

His heart would send small thrills of excitement through his body with every leap, the fear of a fatal mistake running in his veins and always being present.

But his mother and father always caught each other. Held on to each other.

They would never allow the other to fall, just as they had promised Dick they would.

Until the night that they did.

And there were screams and gasps and blood, and Dick could hardly breath anymore. Just stare.

Stare at what his parents had become. How unlike themselves they looked, crushed and broken.

He felt like his heart stopped, and maybe for a moment it did, as the panic broke out around him but he could only stare.

He didn't cry then. Shock, as he later found out, short-circuits your brain in a vain attempt to shield you from reality. Like it was feebly trying to make him believe everything was just a nightmare.

It wasn't until later, alone and helpless, for the first time in his life, Dick sobbed into his blankets.

Because he realized there would be no awakening. His mother would not come in to sooth him after a bad dream and tell him everything was going to be alright. His father would not make stupid jokes to lift his spirit and make him forget his worries.

Because they were gone. They were dead.

* * *

Years passed. Things changed, and Dick Grayson was no more. Now, he was known as Robin.

And no more tears were shed for his deceased heritage. There were regrets, and nightmares, but no more tears.

Because Dick had become something he never expected to become. But he was damn good at it. And maybe even disillusioned himself into thinking he was actually happy.

It happened unexpectedly, but they were tears of joy.

That same thrill was running through him now. His fists clenched and unclenched in a steady rhythm and deep breathes meant to keep him calm.

Nervousness wrecked his body, as he heard his wife cry out from the next room. He should be in there. But she was cranky and in pain and Robin really couldn't stand either of those.

He just hoped all doctors would make it out alive.

And there was fear. For as much as Tamareneans resembled humans in biology, there were so many things that could go wrong. So many 'what if' questions, and Robin hated the uncertainty more than anything.

But his fellow team members were there, trying to keep him from panicking. Bruce had even called, mentioning something about a grandchild, and Robin was pretty sure he was losing his last feeble hold on sanity when the sounds finally stopped.

And just like last time, his heart ceased beating for the shortest of moments.

Then there was a cry, high-pitched and infantile. And Robin rushed in because he had to, he had to see. He felt like he would never be able to breath again if he did not know.

He was met with the sight of a disheveled looking Koriand'r, tired and sweaty, but smiling brighter than usual, if that was even possible.

In her arms there was a small bundle with black strands of hair and green shining eyes and Robin was fairly certain he had never loved somebody as much as he loved his two girls in that moment.

"Look, Mar'i Grayson. It's your daddy." Kori said with a laugh. Holding the baby just a tad bit upright so those green orbs could regard said man.

It was in that moment, looking at his amazing wife and newborn daughter, that Dick Grayson felt tears wet his cheeks once more.

For he had finally regained what he had lost so long ago.

He had a family.

* * *

 **These stories are based around headcanons found on the tumblr, as well as those sent in.  
I love reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Headcanon (by JP-Ryder):** Beast Boy becomes quite the lady's man as he gets older.

 **Themes:** Humor, silly/non-serious  
 **Pairings:** BB/a lot of different girls, as well as mentioned Starfire/Robin

* * *

"What do you mean, you don't have a Valentine?" Cyborg sounded absolutely incredulous, as if the mere idea was ridiculous. Which apparently to him it was.

"It means what I say." Beast Boy answered plainly, trying to keep a straight face. "I don't celebrate Valentine this year, since I don't have anyone to celebrate with."

Cyborg still looked very much like his friend had just grown an extra head.

"What about Raven?" Robin closed the fridge, opening a can of soda as he made his way back to the couch and plopped down. The boys were alone in the tower, as the girls had gone out a while ago.

Beast Boy looked sour for a moment. "What about her?"

There reigned silence for a moment as the two others looked at the shapeshifter, waiting for him to say more. Eventually the teen let out a sigh and continued. "We're not dating anymore."

Neither looked very surprised. Beast Boy and Raven had been doing this for years now, ever since they first hooked up. They would go out for a while, get in a fight, break up, and go their separate ways for a few months, before inadvertently ending up together again.

The surprising thing was that Beast Boy usually had a girl in those few months in between.

After all, he was terrible at being alone (especially after Terra), and while having friends was great and all, he never liked to be single for long. It didn't help that his brain decided to make him have a crush so easily.

Terra was of course his first love, but since than he had been together with Raven and Ravager for longer periods of time, besides having shorter flings with Bumblebee, Argent, Pantha and Wonder Girl.

Seeing this list, one might think Beast Boy was quite the player, but the truth was he didn't want to hurt their feelings in the slightest. He just had a lot of love to go around.

And it wasn't like it was very unusual in the (admittedly pretty large) circle of the Titans. There was a reason everyone complemented Starfire and Robin on their commitment.

"Well, it doesn't matter." Cyborg conceded, laying his arm across the back of the sofa. "We can just stay home and watch a movie."

Beast Boy could barely suppress a grimace at that.

"Maybe I should check my contact list again." he said instead.

* * *

 **I just imagine the Titans, seeing as they're literally all hormone-riddled teenagers, to be a mess when it comes to love.  
**

 **Please review if you want more. If there's a headcanon you want me to write about, let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Headcanon:** Raven did know how to free Terra when she was turned to stone. She just didn't want her around anymore.

 **Character:** Raven (others mentioned)  
 **Genre:** Introspective, character study, dark

* * *

Guilt was not a feeling Raven was particularly acquainted with.

Not because she had an extraordinary knack for keeping her feelings bottled up. (Which she did, but for another reason entirely)

Not because she never did things to feel guilty about. Being on the Teen Titans may make her a hero in the eyes of some, but Raven's mind would never stop being infested with dark musings.

Like how easy it would be to simply kill some of these wanna-be criminals, instead of going through the tedium of capturing them, locking them up, and them escaping over and over again.

Or how much nicer it would be to have a place completely of her own, to not be confronted with everyone's petty problems day in and out. Put them out of their misery.

No, the reason Raven was not familiar with guilt, was simply because she was barely ever faced with the consequences of bad choices.

This time, it was different.

This time, she got a horrible close-up of the result of her ego-centrical secret, and it was eating her up inside.

A full 3 months had passed since their final showdown with Terra, at that moment working as Slade's personal protégé. It had been an unpleasant period in the Teen Titans career, and one none of them wanted to dwell on.

But it could not be denied that Terra redeemed herself at the end, basically sacrificing her life to save not only the other heroes, but the entirety of Jump City.

Terra wasn't dead, though. And somehow that made everything even worse, because there could be no grief if there was no death. Instead there lingered hope.

Robin still hadn't worked out any plans about what to do with the room they had spent so much time decorating for the 6th titan, and Raven highly suspected he never would change a thing.

Starfire still made apple pie from time to time, Terra's favorite. The Tamarenean had learned to make it not long after the blonde joined. But instead of spending a few moments in quite companionship eating the pastry, it was now left untouched and uneaten until somebody threw it away because it had turned stale.

Cyborg would still play the few CD's Terra had bought while she was with them. Working idly in his workshop with the music in the background, it always took some time for the him to notice he wasn't working anymore, just staring at the tool clenched in his fist.

And Beast Boy...

He seemed to be coping quite well, actually, quickly falling back into his joking routine of obliviousness and innocence.

But Raven could recognize an emotional defense mechanism when she saw one, and it was plain to someone of her powers something had died in the shapeshifter's eyes.

Like the light had been minutely dimmed, and Raven had no idea what she could do to make it right.

Well, as a matter of fact, she did actually. She could save Terra.

Raven couldn't even count anymore, the amount of times she had stood on the verge of announcing her secret. Just tell the others she had found a way of undoing Terra's petrified state.

But something held her back.

Something dark and bitter and deep down that wouldn't let itself be pushed away. Something much like jealousy and envy and hate, even.

Something that she did not inherit from her father's heritage, but rather a much more human cause.

A fear of being replaced. A fear of being outdone.

So as much as the guilt bubbled up on her insides, every time she saw her teammates doing these things, she would swallow it down. She would bear it.

Somehow, Raven still thought it more pleasant than having Terra back around.

Maybe if she was a better person, she would have realized what an awful thought that was. But she was just being honest.

* * *

 **Please review if you'd like more. (and a sincere thank you to those people who already dropped a line. I appreciate it!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Head Canon** : Raven and Beast Boy's first date was to an aquarium. **  
**

 **Characters:** Beast Boy, Raven (others mentioned)  
 **Genre:** Romance, Humor, Casual  
 **Shipping** : BB/Rae (Mentions of Rob/Star and previous BB/Terra)

* * *

Raven was trying incredibly hard to look at anything else in the room besides the excited shapeshifter practically bouncing besides her.

If it was from the cheer joy of going to an aquarium or the fact that they were on an actual date, Raven could not tell.

The latter was definitely a point of nervousness for herself.

She could scarce remember how she got herself into this situation. Beast Boy and herself always had an... interesting dynamic, but Raven had been fairly certain it would never amount to anything.

Until a few days ago, when her fellow team member had quite unexpectedly asked her to go on a date with him, and she had equally unexpectedly answered yes.

It was an automatic response, one that came from her heart and set a giddy thrill through her entire body. Her brain was screaming at her to not go through with it. But by that time it was already too late and he had scampered of to do whatever it is that boys did when they got lovesick.

Raven had debated going after him and trying to backpedal her way out of this, but it hadn't been since Terra that she had seen Beast Boy so genuinely excited about something, and the girl really didn't want to take that away from him.

Besides, she really did want to go. She was just feeling very conflicted emotions at the moment.

In the end, she did what any reasonable teenage girl would do in her position: meditate for half the day, then hunt down Starfire, the only other girl Raven knew who had already been on dates before. (the only girl Raven really _knew_ at all)

So that got Raven into this situation. With Beast Boy looking like he had just won the lottery, and her looking like she was going to puke any second.

People were staring at them curiously. Both were still in their uniform (Raven could hardly remember a time when they weren't) and she wondered if they would be in the papers tomorrow.

"New Titan Couple!", She could already see the headlines. Would everybody be as non-surprised as they were when Starfire and Robin got together?

A voice pulled her out of her musings, and Raven noticed Beast Boy had turned to face her, a look between concern and affection gracing his features.

"What was that?" She asked, trying to control the butterflies fluttering in her stomach when he gave her that look.

She hoped to god she wouldn't accidentally break one of the tanks with her powers and flood the entire damn aquarium.

"I was just asking if you were alright?" Beast Boy repeated. "We can do something else if you want to?"

His concern made Raven blush slightly. "This is fine." She assured him with a small smile. "Besides, I like fish."

At his confused look, she clarified: "They don't make noise."

Beast Boy laughed at that, as the pair began to make their way into the exhibition room, a large area lined with fish tanks. Raven momentarily wondered at how big this place was, and how come she had never been here before.

Together they walked from aquarium to aquarium, Beast boy telling her random fish facts in a quiet voice. Raven listened with attention, she secretly enjoyed it when the changeling calmed down and talked like this, which he rarely had a chance to do at normal occasions.

And if he stood a tad closer to her than strictly necessary, she wasn't complaining either.

The various fish and plants were really relaxing to watch too, and Raven couldn't help the content smile that slipped and stuck to her face. Of course Beast Boy noticed, and it only made his grin brighter.

As they came to the next tank he fell silent however and was staring at the fish rather than her.

The plaque proclaimed it to be a South-African habitat, and Raven vaguely recalled Beast Boy telling her he grew up in that region, which was probably what he was thinking of right now.

"There were no fish in Azerath." She suddenly heard herself saying. His head snapped up to look at her in mild surprise. Raven barely ever talked about her time before the Titans (none of them did, as a matter of fact).

"That's probably why I think they're so fascinating. When I first came to earth, everything here seemed so loud and fast and overbearing. But fish are really calm. And pretty."

Raven desperately hoped the weird lighting of the aquarium would hide the fact that she was beet red by now. She never said these kinds of things out loud, but it felt oddly good to do so.

Beast Boy hummed in response, looking back at the tank and glancing over it.

"I used to go fishing with my dad all the time." He told her. "We had a boat, so we could go upriver, where the smaller fish live. I caught a Red Snapper once."

He pointed out a particular fish swimming in front of the window. "It bit me." He added matter of factly, and Raven huffed out a laugh.

They were quiet for a moment longer before Raven suddenly had an idea to lighten the mood.

"If you were a fish, which fish would you be?" She asked.

Beast boy frowned at the oddity of her statement. "I can be any fish, remember." He answered and she cuffed him on the head.

"You know that's not what I mean." She huffed, trying and failing to look cross at him.

They had walked on to the next and largest aquarium in the entire room.

"A clown fish." He unexpectedly answered, pointing again, this time at the small orange-white fish swimming among the corral.

"Because you're ridiculous?" Raven asked, only half-joking.

Now it was his turn to look cross at her. "No, because they're smart enough to live _inside_ an anemone. And they live as family groups, which sounds pretty nice."

Evidently Raven looked surprised by his serious answer, so he quickly followed it up with a more beast boy-like reason:

"And because they have their own animated movie made about them, like I should."

"Of course." Raven conceded sarcastically. "I'm sure there are thousands of people impatiently waiting for your screen debut."

"There should be." He was back to that stupid trademark grin.

"You know, clown fish can change sex as well." Raven went on, knowing some fish trivia herself.

He stared at her for a moment, narrowing his eyes. "I don't know what you're implying, but I'm not trying _that._ " he said after a beat, and Raven couldn't help laughing out loud at his scandalized expression.

It was a momentary lapse of her usual cold demeanor, but there were no magic related accidents, even when Beast Boy interlocked their hands.

"Thank you." He said, and Raven did not need to ask for what.

When he started bending towards her though, she gently put her hand on his chest. The changeling looked confused and slightly disappointed for a second, but Raven flashed him another smile.

"Maybe we should be heading back. I don't want to cause any leaks..."

Getting what she was implying, it was Beast boy who turned a shade of pink this time, as they headed towards the exit, still holding hands.

* * *

 **Please Review if you want more.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Headcanon:** Raven is actually extremely squeamish.

 **Characters:** The main 5  
 **Genre:** Angst, humor  
 **Warning for animal death/slight gore**

* * *

The sound of screeching brakes filled the air, followed by a sickening thump.

The Teen Titans had been walking serenely down the sidewalk, coming back from a satisfying lunch at the pizza parlor.

Unlike usual, they hadn't taken the T-car, seeing as it was a nice, sunny day. Not so nice anymore.

The driver had desperately tried to get his vehicle to a stop, but hadn't been in time. Where moments before a small alley cat had been making his way across the street, was now only a patch of wet blood. And the cat...

Starfire's eyes instantly filled to the brim with tears, averting her gaze. Robin grabbed her hand to comfort her, a grimace on his face. Cyborg looked similarly displeased.

Beast Boy and Raven took it the hardest, though.

The changeling has also turned away, looking very upset.

But Raven's reaction was the on that took everybody by surprise.

Turning a sickly green color matching that of her teammate, she took the few steps required to reach the nearest trash bin and promptly hurled into it.

The four other Titans were momentarily distracted by this diversion. They had never seen Raven get sick before, and had all assumed she simply never did.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked her, the first to recover from the shock.

"I'm...I'm fine." The empath managed to get out, still dry-heaving slightly, her anchovy pizza now laying among trash, not half as appetizing as it looked back when she had first eaten it.

People were already crowding around the scene of the accident, but there was not much any of them could do, so the teen heroes decided not to approach.

Besides the fact they simply did not want to, and Raven did not have the stomach for it.

A little while later, back at the T-tower, when the ordeal had been recovered from and successfully left behind, it was finally brought back up.

Raven should have known she could not get away with it unnoticed.

"I wouldn't expect you to be so squeamish." Cyborg said suddenly, when they were all gathered in the living room.

"What, because I'm a demon?" She snapped back, a tad more venomous than necessary. She just couldn't stand it when people made presumptions about her heritage like that.

"No..." Cyborg said levelly, raising his hands a bit in defense. "Because you seem to be very into horror books and shows."

Raven stuttered slightly as she realized her mistake, cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

"Oh... well that's different." She explained quickly. "In Azerath, we lived in an extremely peaceful community, so upon coming to earth I was quite intrigued with your obsession with violence in fiction."

She tried to play it off as if it were nothing, but the mere images if that afternoon in her mind gave her a queasy stomach.

"Reality is very different though. I don't handle that as well."

The other titans stayed silent, Raven rarely talked about her feelings this way and it almost felt like they were savoring the moment.

Until Beast Boy had to go and ruin it.

"That means despite all your talk, you're just a big softy. Guess I don't need to be intimated by you anymore."

Raven simply responded by sending him her darkest look.

"For you, I'll make an exception."

* * *

 **Review if you want more. Have any headcanons of your own you'd be interested in me writing? send them my way.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Headcanon:** The Titans keep track of who has saved the life of who during missions. Apparently Starfire has saved Robin more than he has saved her.

 **Characters:** the main 5  
 **Genres:** Romance, humor, friendship  
 **Pairing:** RobStar

* * *

The door opened with a swish, and 5 extremely debouched looking teenagers made their way inside the common living room.

They just had a long and exhausting battle behind them and wanted nothing more than collapse on the nearest couch, bed or even floor if they felt particularly miserable.

There were minor cuts and bruises and everything ached.

But something needed to be done is first.

On the fridge hung a board. One of those white ones you can write on in erasable marker. Cyborg had bought it on a whim, thinking it might be a nice addition to the room, as it could be used to write each other small reminders.

Up until that point the Titans had been using sticky notes for this purpose, but the small papers always ended up getting crumbled or lost before they could serve their purpose.

That's where the board came in.

At first, it said things like: 'Went out to the mall of shopping. Will be back soon. - Star' or 'Ate last of tofu, remember to buy more – BB'

Than one day, it said something else. It said: 'Saved Robin's ass today, you owe me dude.- CY'

It was meant as a joke, of course. The teen heroes fought as a team, they constantly saved each other from tight spots, with barely a word of thanks between them.

There didn't need to be. That's the way they worked.

But somehow, it had escalated. Now, there were 5 names one the board, and 5 different colored marker. A tally was being kept.

After each name different colored stripes displayed who had saved whom the previous days. It was erased and started anew each month and mostly it was just for sport.

It was this board that caught the Titan's attention. Starfire happily picked up a hot pink marker and put 3 little lines behind the team leader's name.

There was a disconcerting amount of pink behind Robin's namesake already. Or at least double as much as there were yellow lines behind the Starfire's name.

"You guys are really subverting that 'damsel in distress' thing, aren't you?" Cyborg casually remarked.

"That is a horrible cliché." Robin defended himself. He wasn't really peeved by the fact he needed saving by a girl. Not if it was Starfire, at least.

"It is." Raven agreed quietly, already drifting off to her bedroom for some well deserved rest.

"If it bothers you, you can always pay me back later..." Starfire hummed mysteriously. She had come up behind him and was hugging Robin lightly, leaning way closer than necessary.

That the two teens had become a couple wasn't a secret in the least, but this innuendo left a bright red blush creeping up Robin's cheeks.

"Not tonight, though. I'm really tired." She kissed his cheek and flew off to her bed.

Cyborg and Beast Boy simply stared for a moment, before bursting out in hearty laughter.

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Headcanon:** Melvin can see supernatural and magical creatures that other people can't, not just her own creations.

 **Characters:** Melvin (and her mom)  
 **Genre:** Horror, creepy

* * *

Her eyes shifted to the dark man standing just behind her mother's shoulder. She had seen him before, several times as a matter of fact.

The trouble was that no one else saw him.

"Are you listening, Melvin?" Her mother tapped her on the noise gently, an affectionate gesture they've exchanged many times before, but right now it made Melvin draw back slightly.

Her attention diverted to her mother, standing right before her, and the very noticeable bump of her stomach. She was getting another sibling soon.

God, did the girl hope it would be a little sister. Timmy was barely 2 years old and already driving Melvin up the wall.

But apparently that's just what little brothers do, as her mother was explaining.

Melvin couldn't tell her how the vase actually broke. Just like she couldn't tell her about the man.

He was made mostly of shadows, shifting as if they were liquid, spilling down the steps of the stairs, little trailing wisps of black.

No mouth, no nose, just two gaping holes where his eyes should be. The first time Melvin encountered him had been quite the nightmarish experience, she remembered screaming and crying and her parents soothing hands on her shoulder.

By now, it wasn't as impressive anymore. Just one of the many things Melvin sometimes saw, that others didn't. This man was just the one that followed her inside her home most often, staring at her from empty sockets.

Mother noticed she wasn't being provided any attention and stopped talking all together. She hastily threw a glance over her shoulder in a vain attempt at knowing what had her daughter so distracted all the time.

A psychologist they had contacted not long ago said it was normal for children of Melvin's age to have these kind of episodes.

So she tried not to worry, even if her daughter always seemed to spot things from the corner of her eye that gave her pause. Or when she didn't want to play with the children on the playground, instead preferring to play with some invisible friend.

Or when she opened the bedroom door to find her daughter talking to an empty space.

"Mom, can I help pick a name for the new baby?" Melvin suddenly asked, blonde pigtails bouncing with excited movements.

Her mother smiled. "Of course, dear. I have some books in the kitchen."

Melvin followed her mother down the hallway, shooting one look back to the creature on the stairwell, but he was not there anymore.

He would be back. He always was.

* * *

 **Send me a review to let me know if you liked it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Headcanon (by Avandra the Mary Sue Slayer):** Because of her demonic heritage, Raven is actually a carnivore and the main reason Cyborg's steaks keep disappearing at night...

 **Characters:** Raven, Cyborg  
 **Genre:** Humor, friendship

* * *

Cyborg never slept well. Something about having most of your body parts, including a piece of your brain, replaced with mechanics just meant hell for your nocturnal habits.

This is why the oldest Teen Titan often found himself up in the middle of the night, when his teammates were gratefully recovering from another day's work of being superheroes.

Cy would go to his garage and thinker with whatever he could get his hands on. He would watch TV on mute, crappy late night shows that were ideal to get your mind of things. Or he would simply stare out the window of his room, looking at the distant lights of jump city and try very hard not to think about a time when he was still human enough to get a decent night of sleep.

Tonight, he noiselessly slid out of his room, being about as quiet as 180 pounds as metal can get. Maybe he would play some video games, learn the best moves in their latest brawler game, so he could kick Beast Boy and Robin's asses even harder than usual the following day.

Upon entering the living room though, Cyborg noticed he wasn't alone.

There was a smell of barely singed meat in the air. There was a small light on in the kitchen area.

Oh, and Raven was there.

Raven was always a modest eater. The girl barely opened her mouth to talk, why would it be any different while she was consuming food. More noticeably, she barely ate at all, mostly getting by on green tea and the occasional snack.

He casually seated himself besides his teammate, who had obviously noticed him the moment he entered the room but thus far choose to not acknowledge him.

"Is this why my steaks keep disappearing overnight?"

Raven didn't answer, no emotion showing on her face what so ever. Cy sighed deeply.

"If you're going to steal my meals, you could at least cook them properly..." He commented slyly, observing the bloody mess the raw meat actually was. It didn't look very appetizing to him.

"They're better this way." There was a slight hint of amusement in the empath's voice. Cy had noticed long ago that Raven always acted very different when encountered one on one. "What do you think demons are?"

He frowned at the unexpected question. "Beings from another dimension that like to come over and play god until we kick their but?"

She rolled her eyes at him. It was a pretty sarcastic response, but frankly, he wasn't sure what she was expecting.

"Demons are carnivorous." She clarified. "This is the only way for me to get any real substance."

Oh... Welp, that made sense. Though it didn't explain everything.

"You eat other things." Cyborg was well aware he was pointing out the obvious, but Raven seemed in a complacent mood, so he decided to risk it.

"I do have taste buds, you know."

He nodded. No wonder she didn't eat tofu, then. Nasty stuff.

"That's nice and all, but... Why are you doing this at-" He turned around to see the wall clock hanging behind him. "2 in the morning."

Cyborg swore he could see a tiny vein starting to pulse on the side of Raven's forehead. Guess she was out of patience.

"Because I do not like it when people stare at me when I'm eating." That was an obvious hint if ever he heard one.

Getting off the chair and relocating himself to the couch, Cyborg set out to do what he had intended in the first place, booting up the game station and making sure the volume was turned down to its minimum.

"Why are you up anyway?" a quiet voice broke the silence. Cyborg grimaced to himself.

"Reasons..."

They didn't speak anymore after that. Cy is not the only one who can take a hint.

* * *

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated! *nudge nudge wink wink***


	11. Chapter 11

**Headcanon:** Starfire is infertile

 **Characters:** Robin, Starfire  
 **Genre:** Angst, hurt/comfort  
 **Pairing:** RobStar

* * *

He couldn't stand to see her cry.

Never had it been an easy thing for him to deal with. It tugged at his heart in an uncomfortable way, constricting his throat, making him restless.

He wanted to go to her, hold her, comfort her. Chase away the pain with words and kisses and warmth, let her now it will be alright, they would get through this together.

But he couldn't.

Not this time.

Not when they had been trying to conceive for months, trying to add to their family, trying to display their unyielding love and devotion for each other in the form of a new life.

A small boy with hair black as night and green eyes that shine like the sun. Or a little girl with long red strands and dark blue orbs deep like the ocean.

A child. Their child.

But they would never have that. Genes had an interesting way of combining and rejecting, a way that would never work for the two of them, as they had so painfully found out.

There would be no sounds of tiny feet running across the room in excitement. No bright smiles to wake two weary parents in the morning. No mothers day or fathers day or birthdays counting up, ever so eager to reach the double digits.

There would be none of those.

And Kori cried. Shed tears for those things that were alive in her mind but would never become a reality, as she buried them away in her soul.

And Dick watched. Reached out, just to pull back at the last second and hesitate, not feeling like he even has the right to touch her anymore. Failed her.

So he stays. He is next to her, close enough to feel every painful beat of her broken heart, but has never felt so far away from her.

It smells like tears and guilt and broken dreams for an unobtainable future...

* * *

 **hooray for pain  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Headcanon (by Artemis Raven Courtney):** When Terra broke Gar's heart, everyone tried to talk him into leaving her room, eating, showering and the like. Everyone except Raven, that is. Raven never used her words, just her actions.

 **Characters:** The main 5  
 **Genres:** Angst, friendship  
 **Pairing:** can be read as BBRae, or just friendship

* * *

It had been 2 weeks now, and frankly it was getting a bit ridiculous.

Raven was in no way an expert in grief. She had never truly learned how to love things, so it was logical she was unfamiliar with losing them also.

And though her years on earth as part of the teenage crime fighting team known as the Teen Titans, had taught her much about concepts such as friendship and loyalty, this was still very much uncharted territory.

She watched with raised eyebrows as each of her co-titans stood in front of the deliberately closed door, talking to the shapeshifter known to be behind it.

Well, they assumed he was in there, since they barely saw Beast Boy since the moment they returned to the tower after their final show off against Slade and Terra.

Terra.

She had caused all this.

Raven had watched in slight disdain as the blonde girl wiggled her way into their ranks and hearts, charming all her fellow titans into trusting her explicitly.

And Raven had too. She had really liked Terra, even if there was an uncertain emotion bubbling up anytime she saw the other Titans fawn over their newest member, most of all Beast Boy.

Jealousy? Certainly not... could it?

She couldn't remember ever feeling this way about Starfire (or anyone else for that matter).

But it didn't matter anyway, because in the end, their trust had been betrayed in the most horrible way.

And now, Beast Boy was in there, in _her_ room, and refused to come out for anything.

Raven highly suspected he came out at night for the life necessities, avoiding running into one of his team member. Not wanting to face them.

It was an... interesting change, to say the least. To witness somebody so optimistic and loud withdraw into themselves, leaving behind a horribly empty space everyone took for granted.

It made Raven regret all the times she had snapped at him to just shut up for once. Right now she would do almost anything to hear that voice again.

As she rounded the corner, she noticed it was Starfire who stood before the closed entrance this time.

"I am certain it would do you a world of good, friend Beast Boy." She was saying.

Only silence as a response, just like always.

The tamaranean girl looked sad. Not angry at being ignored or irritated at the one-sided interaction. Just horribly downcast.

Walking forward, Raven allowed Starfire to notice her presence, and the alien quickly turned around to face her.

"Friend Raven." Already a smile was being forced, though it did not quite reach those green eyes. "We wanted to go to the pizza parlor for dinner, since it has been a while. Would you care to join us?"

Her voice betrayed Starfire wasn't feeling particularly up for it either, but Raven knew the other Titans were trying hard to move on with their lives and allow things to get back to normal.

Beast Boy wasn't the only one hurt by Terra's actions, after all.

Her eyes flicked momentarily to the closed door and she shook her head.

"I'm not in the mood." Her monotone felt slightly less calm than she wanted. "But you should go, I think it's been too long."

Her hand reached out and touched Starfire's shoulder briefly, knowing it would be a strong incentive for the other girl to sense what she meant.

"Indeed..." Starfire mumbled, small smile at least somewhat less forced than the previous one.

* * *

When the others were gone, the tower returned to being uncomfortably quiet. Way more quiet than it should be, at least, considering Beast Boy was still in it.

Raven took out the plate she had prepared, a tofu biryani her mother had also once made for her in a distant past, setting it in front of the locked door, before leaving to have herself some tea.

When she returned, the dish was gone. More importantly, the door was opened just a crack.

Her entrance was not met with some sort of yelling or grumbling, just more silence.

The room looked still exactly as it had, Terra hadn't really had the time to move into it, so it was mostly bare.

Beast Boy sat on the floor in the middle of the chamber, arms around his knees and head buried against his legs, curled in on himself.

He had always been the smallest member of the team, still waiting for the growth spurt he himself was adamant would come one day. Like this, he looked minuscule.

The food Raven had prepared was left untouched, now put right beside the small silver hearth-shaped box Beast Boy had made for Terra.

She approached carefully, like he was some sort of wounded animal, which actually fit in more ways than one.

He hadn't spoken nor moved since she came in, but his breathing was slow and steady, so at least he wasn't crying.

Probably ran out of tears days ago.

Raven swallowed slightly, still uncertain if what she was about to do was a good idea.

But watching him like this was just painful. If the others did what they could to try getting him back on his feet again, Raven resolved she should as well.

Carefully she breached the distance between them and sat down, shoulders lightly bumping into each other.

His body tensed up for a moment, before relaxing again, now slightly leaning into hers.

After a moment, Beast Boy reached out, ever so slowly, as if scared that Raven would brush him off any second.

Which in normal circumstances might have happened.

He was hugging her, his arms coming up around her and his head leaning on her shoulder, hiding in the crook of her neck.

Dark green hair tickled her cheek, and Raven dare not move, lest she do something wrong. This was not something she was familiar with at all.

But it felt surprisingly comforting.

His frame shook a bit, silent sobs that didn't make a noise but she felt the wetness on her cape. _Now_ he was crying.

Instinctively, she encircled her arms around him in turn, holding him close in an unspoken assurance that everything would be alright.

Not a word need be said.

Sometimes, it's the actions that count.

* * *

 **Review if you want more! Thanks for reading too!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Headcanon:** Starfire is a hardcore BBRae shipper

 **Characters:** The main 5  
 **Genre:** Humor, Silly  
 **Pairing:** BBRae  & RobStar implied

* * *

"I still think this is a bad idea." Robin commented, realizing full well Starfire had not asked what he was thinking in the slightest. He just felt it was his responsibility, seeing as she was messing with the dynamics in _his_ team.

"Oh, hush." She predictably answered, knocking his arm lightly. Robin frowned, but let it slip. Mainly because the touch sent an undesirable amount of heat up his cheekbones.

"How is this even going to work?" He asked instead, distracting himself from the creeping blush.

"Very simple." Starfire answered, as if addressing a young child. "Upon observing the lack of light in her room, Friend Raven will deduce her light bulb has broken."

"Because you broke it." Robin deadpanned, knowing full well the ridiculous ways in which Starfire's brain sometimes worked.

"Correct. Therefor, she will need to go to ask Friend Beast Boy for help in replacing it."

"Why?"

Starfire looked at him in an irritated manner. "Why what?"

"Why would she go to Beast Boy for help? Why not fix it herself?"

The alien girl frowned at having the fallacy in her plan pointed out at her so plainly, but soon smirked once more.

"Because I put every single spare light bulb we have in the tower, inside his room." She pointed out, practically making the their leader face-palm at the elaborateness of it all.

She sure looked mighty proud of herself.

"Starfire, I don't th-" He was interrupted by an elbow to the gut, prompting him for silence, seeing as the empath's door had just opened.

Raven came out, looking incredibly pissed off at everyone and everything. She paused for a moment, and Robin wondered if the girl couldn't sense her two teammates concealing themselves behind the corner.

Apparently she decided to ignore them, instead turning her attention to Beast Boy's door right across from her own, just like Starfire had predicted.

Raven was about to knock, when heavy footfalls came from the opposite side of the hallway.

Cyborg rounded the corner, holding a family size pack of light bulbs.

A short conversation ensued, that Robin could not hear because of the distance, but he gathered that Cyborg was pretty peeved at the disappearance of every single light bulb in the tower, right when he had need of one for his garage.

Moments later, Raven closed the door of her room behind her, brand new bulb in her hand, having denied Cyborg's offered help at changing it.

How many half-demons do you need to change a light bulb, did he think? Sheeze.

Cy himself made quick work getting back to his beloved trinkets in the garage.

Robin, meanwhile, had to try hard not to burst out laughing at the disappointment on Starfire's face.

"Foiled again!" She practically yelled in outrage, an expression she had undoubtedly picked up from one of the many villains the Teen Titans combated on a regular basis.

The dramatics lasted only a split second, before it was replaced by a far more mischievous look.

"Say, Robin." She hummed. "What kind of materials do you think we need to make a Raven-and-Beast Boy-proof closet."

"As in, one they couldn't get out of? Reinforced steel, first of all. And..." He trailed off as he realized what that grin meant. "Starfire, no!"

"Starfire, yes!"

* * *

 **Stop this girl  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Headcanon** : The Puppet King still likes to gloat that he's a more important villain than Control Freak.

 **Characters:** The villains  
 **Genre:** Humor, silly

* * *

"Can't we all just agree that I am obviously the most terrifying out of the lot of us?"

The statement was met with mixed boo-ing and grumbling. Somewhere from the crowd a pie flew and narrowly missed his face.

The puppet king sat back down to avoid getting hit by any other projectiles, but kept a satisfied grin on his face.

"At least I came closer to killing them than you ever did..." He remarked to Control Freak, sitting to his left.

"That is not true!" The man screamed back in an outrage. "Just because I do things by the book..." He pulled out an impressive manuscript concerning storytelling tropes and cliché. "It says here that in any good epic-adventure story, suspense should be build up to such a point that-"

"Screw your freaking book." Ding Dong Daddy proclaimed. "I was the one who really gave them a run for their money. And almost stole that elusive briefcase..."

"Nobody even knows what's in the briefcase." Control Freak answered. "It was a classical cop-out of the writers not to show us." He remarked.

"May I just remind everyone it was I who almost incapacitated them all." the creaky voice of mother Mae-eye rang out. "Or at least 4 out of 5, which I'd say is pretty good."

Some more arguing commenced, voices drifting together until it was hard to understand who was saying what.

Until the nearest window burst inwards. Everyone immediately quieted down and looked up in shock, but it turned out to just be Red X.

He gazed upon the sad concoction of super villains. "What is this? A second-rate villain conference?"

Mumbo Jumbo pointed out a plaque which indicated that that was exactly what their meeting was.

Red X just sighed and jumped back out the window. His actual destination was two houses to the left.

Silence reigned for a moment until Mad Mod piped up: "Never showing us that wanker's face was a bloody cop-out too."

And at least that was something they could all agree upon.

(meanwhile, far far away, Trigon pours Slade another cup of tea as they exchange stories of true villainy)

* * *

 **Reviews are always appreciated!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh, I bet I'm the last person you guys expected to hear from again! Oh well, what can I say. Teen Titans have pulled me back into their fandom, so guess I'm writing some more of these...  
**

 **Headcanon:** Even after they get married, Raven sometimes dreams of back when Terra and Beast Boy were together, and she hates it. **  
**

**Characters:** Raven, Beast Boy, Terra (mentioned) **  
Pairing:** BBRae, BBTerra (implied) **  
Genre:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

Dreams are a fickle thing.

It's funny, maybe to some, how nightly imagination can effect the waking reality. How one can see themselves be successful and then wake up and feel amused. Dreams can be entertaining, perhaps.

Raven hates them.

Probably because she dreams of much more horrid subjects.

Of blood and dark and things that go bump in the night. Or maybe herself, the most horrid thing of all.

And sometimes she dreams of them.

She dreams of being younger and so much more careful not to stray, so much more uncertain of her own abilities. Of her own worth.

And then she dreams of Gar, because who else but him.

Something ugly befalls her, something petty and useless and Raven hates it with every fiber of her being. With everything she has in her, she despises it.

Terra, with lovely bright eyes and so much life, so much that Raven never had. And Gar, whom drifted towards her like a star relinquishing to a sun's gravity. The collision nothing short of a disaster.

Them and what they had and Raven wakes up and feels empty.

Feels like the most insignificant person in the entire world.

She wakes him, selfishly so, and he smiles at her tiredly until he sees the look on her face and it's like he wilts a little bit and she hates it.

"What's wrong?" He asks, already holding her and it's warm. Gar has always been so warm.

But at those times nothing can stop the coldness inside her.

She shakes her head, words seeming an impossible feat and he hugs her tighter, she can feel his heart beating rapidly, concerned.

"It's ok." He says instead, some deep earthly understanding that is typically him, reading her like the open book she never wanted to be.

He loves her, so so much. Of this Raven is more certain then anything else in the entire world. But still.

She could never replace Terra no matter how things turned out.

Raven doesn't cry. She just doesn't.

But sometimes she wishes she could.

* * *

 **Reviews are cherished and loved! Feel free to send in your own headcanons too!**

 **Also, I'm relaunching my other TT story as well, you can find it on my profile if you're interested...**

 **Tumblr: sharada-n**


End file.
